


Face Your Demons

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Danny's dad really is a asshole, Family confrontation, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny faced the man in front of him, seeing only a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So much encouragment I had to get right on with this.  
> If anyone's interested I'm on twitter @werewolfsaz. Come say hi, I won't bite...unless asked ;)  
> Comments keep the chibi McDanno fed so please, feed the muses =)  
> Enjoy

The noise of the shower was soothing after a long day of training. Rolling his tense shoulders, Steve groaned at the tight pull at the base of his neck.  
"Want me to get that for you?"  
The SEAL jumped, swiping water from his eyes to see Danny's grinning face.  
"Being surprised by a civilian? What would your superiors say?" the blond tutted, stepping out of his clothes and sliding into the shower. His strong, warm hands began working on the knots along the taller man's shoulders, fingers massaging firmly. Steve moaned softly, relishing the feel of his husband's hands on his skin. All the stresses of the last few weeks melted under Danny's ministrations, flowed from the dark haired man and vanished down the drain with the water.  
"How do you always know what to do to make me feel better?" he sighed, head dropping forward.  
"It's a gift," Danny murmured. Reaching up he began feathering kisses along the broad expanse of his husband's tanned shoulders, tongue darting out to lap up the water that streamed off his skin. The blond's hands slid down Steve's sides, over the sharp jut of his hipbones and down his thighs. Reversing his path, he let his fingers trail lightly over the taller man's hardening cock, dance over the defined abs, up to his chest where he played with his husband's taut nipples. Steve groaned, pressing his ass back against Danny's groin, rubbing over the hardness he found there.  
"Tease," the blond chuckled before leaning further up and sucking a dark mark on the lean neck.  
"Not teasing, begging," Steve gasped, pushing his hips back again. Danny groaned, unable to resist thrusting against the crease of his husband's sculpted rear.  
"I never could refuse you anything," Danny growled. Fumbling blindly for a moment his hand touched the lotion they kept for just such an occasion. Working his slick fingers into Steve's tight heat, he began opening his beloved, whispering endearments and promises, voice barely audible over the pound of the shower. When he deemed he had lubed his husband enough, Danny quickly slicked his own throbbing erection and slid into the welcoming heat of Steve's body. The dark head snapped back, deep rumbles vibrating in the wide chest as Danny moved smoothly inside him, the head of his cock prodding Steve's prostate.  
"Touch me! Please touch me," Steve begged, hands braced on the wall, making sure they didn't slip. One of the blond's hands eased around his waist, gripped his blood hot cock and began working it, slowly at first then faster.  
"Danny...DannyDannyDannyDanny!" Steve chanted, the bright edge of his orgasm crackling like summer lightening down his spine.  
"Oh fuck," Danny panted, hips pistoning faster, slamming into the silken tunnel, making sure to rub on the sensitive nerves deep inside his husband. "So close, babe. Come on, cum for me. Let it all go."  
With a howl Steve came, thrashing his head from side to side, heart pound, cock still firmly held in Danny's hand. At the scream and the inner muscles clamping down on his thrusting member, Danny felt his own release burst from him. They stood locked together for several moments, breathing hard. When they finally seperated, they grinned at each other while they quickly showered off.  
"I was going to make dinner," Danny smirked as he pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts. "But now I just want a nap."  
"But I'm starving," Steve complained.  
"Do you want some cheese to go with that whine?" Danny snarked. The doorbell interrupted them. Ambling down the hallway, Danny pulled open the door, expecting to see Jezabel or Kono. Instead he was confronted by his father.  
"Dad?" he stammered in disbelief.  
"Daniel. This ridiculous excuse of a marriage still holding on I see."  
Danny felt an angry flush burn over his skin, dropping his eyes to the ground. His father pushed passed him into the house, eyeing the place distainfully.  
"I have come to make my sentiments perfectly clear."  
"You've already done that," Danny snapped.  
"Watch your mouth, young man! I am your father. You will do as I say!"  
"Thats not quite right, Captain." Steve stalked into the hall, wearing only his boxers, wrapping one long arm around his husband's waist. "Danny is a grown man. And I believe you disowned him after our wedding."  
Captain Williams saw the matching tattoos, saw the fresh love bites on the taller boy's neck. A disgusted sneer twisted his face.  
"You!" Robert snarled. "You disgusting deviant! You corrupted my son, brain washed him into believing he loves you and forced him to marry you. We were getting him treatment, therapy, medication..."  
"For fuck's sake!" Danny shouted. "I'm not sick, I'm gay. Homosexual, queer, bent, whatever you want to call it. And Steve didn't do any of those things to me. I've known I was gay since I was 13 when showering with the football team after gym aroused me more than Molly Griber's tits. And my first sexual partner was your little protagé, Michael Finch. I love cock, Dad, especially Steve's. If you want to be really specific, I love Steve in general."  
"Aww, you sweet talker," the dark haired man grinned down at his lover.  
"Hush, love."  
"Don't say that! I should have you committed," Robert spat.  
"Don't say what? Love? I do love him. Are you going to have me committed for that? For being happy? For making wonderful, passionate love to a wonderful, passionate man?"  
The blow to his jaw made the blond stagger, his bad leg crumpling under him. The sharp pain made his teeth ache. He saw the blurred shape of his husband launching himself forward, hands moving so fast his eyes couldn't follow them. He saw blood blossom on his father's lips then saw him double over sharply, face turning the colour of rancid butter as Steve's fist plowed into his stomach.  
"Steve," Danny called. "Stop. It's alright, I'm ok."  
Kneeling next to his husband, the SEAL smoothed a gentle hand over the rapidly forming bruise on the blond's jaw. Kissing his Navy boy, Danny climbed back to his feet, staring sadly at the stranger this man had become.  
"I would have forgiven you eventually, you know. Jezabel won't, she's not the forgiving type. But we would have pretended, for Mom's sake. Now, it's too late. I want you to leave. Don't come round, don't call, don't send Mom with any messages. Just...leave us alone." Turning his back on the man who fathered him, the smaller man wandered into the kitchen.  
Steve glared icily at the wheezing Captain, ushering him towards the door.  
"I love Danny, more than anything. If you ever lay a finger on him again, I won't call the police, I won't give you the chance to apologise, I'll just come after you. And I'm the top of my class."  
Staring into the young SEAL's steely eyes, Robert felt a thrill of fear run down his spine. He realised his homophobic behaviour, his blindness to his daughter's pain and fear, had lost him both his children, for good.  
Danny heard the front door slam. Tears blurred his vision but he angrily dashed them away.  
"Baby?" Steve murmured, long arms wrapping around his beloved's waist, chin resting on his shoulder.  
"I'm ok, I am. It's for the best. He was never going to accept us and, this way, we don't have to worry about it anymore."


End file.
